


Hersheys

by PaxVobis



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Quiet love, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis
Summary: 19. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.





	Hersheys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkwithursus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/gifts).



Most of Nathan’s creative process might have been bullshit.  An excuse for drinking or binging, for stretching the budget, for just a little fucking time to himself.  But when the time came to focus, when something truly grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into the depths, there was nothing that could pull him back until the real world, and God help anyone who broke his concentration, upset his routine, his  _environment_  in these times.

But this time when he woke up at the mixing desk again, day four into a production bender, as well as all the bottles having been cleared away from around him, there were two silver-foiled chocolate drops sitting audaciously on the top of the soundboard.  As if they were poking into his bubble -  _look at me, I am here -_ rude, but not imposing _._   He resented them, but still ate them eventually, the milk chocolate thick and gluey on his ash tray tongue.


End file.
